There For You
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Amu is in her last year of school. She begins reminiscing about a lot of things including one certain blue haired boy. She decides to set out to find him, along the way she finds shes not the only one looking for him, and some aren't so nice. Rated T.
1. The Song

**There for you-**

**I randomly decided to listen to music try to focus, because I have to get homework done, and then bam! Story idea..^-^" ill never get around to my homework at this rate…**

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**APOV**

"_Amu, I just can't do this anymore. We've both changed, and its time I moved on. I'm sorry." Tadase was standing in front of me, his blonde shaggy hair hanging in his red-violet eyes that showed her really wasn't sorry. He's right we have changed, together. But I guess he just doesn't get that; I know a lot about him because we spend so much time together. He can't hide much from me. _

_He sighed and put his hand on my arm, I shrugged it off and back up, "You mean you can't attempt, poorly attempt, to hide all the girls you have on the side?" I bit out angrily breaking my everlasting silence. His eyes widened in pure shock. I couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off of my face. _

_His face quickly changed to annoyance, then to an uncaring look, "well since you know. Yes. That's exactly why. I would have done this sooner but.."_

"_You didn't have the balls to do so?" I laughed, faking like I wasn't hurt, "I doubt you even have them now."_

"_Well I can assure you I do, you can even ask Saaya." Without even thinking about it my hand fisted and made contact with his face, I heard a crunch and he yelped stumbling backwards until he fell on his ass._

_Behind me I could hear a gasp, a chuckle and a sigh. Su, Ran and Miki. After one last glare at the bleeding Tadase I turned on my heel and stomped off, keeping my composure until I was home and collapsed into my bed curling up and crying painfully into my pillow_

After my two hour cry-fest I sat up wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my face in them. _I wish Utau was still here.._

Thinking that was of course pointless, she was far away on tour. Maybe I could call her. I scooped up my phone and dialed the number. It rang twice and went to voicemail. With a soft sigh I hung up and walked over to my dresser. The sight reflected in the mirror wasn't a pretty one. My eyes and nose were red, my face streaked with black my pink eye shadow was everywhere and I was red in splotchy, my hair was a second mess, the long pink curls I had before I got home were a wreck and bunched and twisted in random directions. I looked like medusa. Ew.

Behind me I could see Miki, Ran, and Su floating all 3 looking very worried. "I'm fine guys." I informed in a hoarse voice, forcing a smile on my face.

Now that I really looked at myself I could see how much I had truly changed, my hair, once short and carefree was now kept long(down past my hips) and curled or pinned up in a dramatic up-do. My once "cool & spicy" outfits were now more similar to those of my classmates, name brand everything perfectly matched by Miki.

Annoyance bubbled up inside me, when and why had I done this! I slammed my fist down on the dresser. I knew the answer, Tadase. I slammed it down again.

It had started right after Easter was taken down. Tadase he changed and I changed to stay with him. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid! _

I got up shoving my self away from the dresser and marched into my bathroom riffling through my drawers until I found the scissors. I turned on the music and slammed the door shut.

My scissors worked quickly hair falling in a pile at my feet and when I finished my hair was just like it was all those years ago, at least sort of, it was cut that way, but longer, mid-back instead of bellow my hips. I wiped the makeup off my face and stripped down to shower, I know you're supposed to shower then cut it but, I was going on impulse.

I stepped out feeling refreshed. I crossed the hallway into my room feeling Ami's gaze on my back; I turned around and smiled at my 12 year old sister with her brown curls framing her face and an innocent smile that reached her soft golden brown eyes.

Miki, Ran, Su, and Aya, Ami's orange haired chara floated behind her, "Ami, do you want to go get some of my clothes, I know they'll fit you soon. Your almost as big as me."

The shock that covered her face dissipated just as quickly as it came as she ran into my room pure glee on her face. Whilst she was looking for clothes I grabbed some clothes, got dressed behind my changing screen.

"Amu why are you letting me have some?"

"I'm selling the rest."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Time for change." I sighed flopping down on my bed while she turned on the radio. One of Utau's songs drifted through the speakers. Meikyuu Butterfly.

Ami immediately started singing along.

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night the wondrous night swooped down filled with the sound of footsteps from a stealthy desirous black cat's paws." I noticed that during her singing her hair turned the same orange color as Aya.

As she started her next verse I found myself singing along, "The floating silhouette in the moonlight said 'Let's go this way' with a beckoning smile a shadow of desire covered the squirming city as the wandering angel descended." There was a soft knock on our door and our mom stepped in.

"I thought I heard my angel's in here. Amu! Your hair!" she gasped in delight her eyes sparkling, "It looks wonderful!"

I could feel my face heating up, "Thanks."

"What's going on in here?"

"Amu's letting me have some of her clothes!" Ami gushed, my mom raised an eyebrow at me which I deflected with a shrug.

"I'm going to take them up to Swap and get some money for new clothes; that's okay right?"

I could tell my mom didn't know what to say, "Okay. Glad I didn't get you clothes for your birthday." She smiled at us and turned walking out of the room.

Once the door shut Ami and I burst into laughter, she had definitely got me clothes. I would probably keep it anyways.

The song changed to a new one I didn't recognize. But Ami sung along.

"Sometimes I'm a selfish fake You're always a true friend And I don't deserve you 'Cause I'm not there for you. Please forgive me again." Something about those lyrics made my heartache.

"I'm going to take these. Do you want me to bring you bags for the rest?"

"No I have some."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going over to Anci's." she waved goodbye and closed my door. I scooted off my bed and grabbed a bag and began tossing clothes into it.

When I was done I had 9 bags in a neat pile by my door. With a sigh I looked back at my nearly empty closet. Inside was a jean skirt, a plaid skirt, a random shirt I got on a trip, and a pair of jeans. My drawers were empty except for my undergarments and a few shirts, shorts and leggings.

I grabbed 5 bags in one hand, 4 in the other and walked down stairs, "mom can I borrow the car?"

"Sure. The keys are hanging up."

"Thanks!" I said with a smile and walked out grabbing the keys. After packing all the bags in the back I pulled out my phone and texted Yaya.

_Wanna go to Swap? I'll pick you up._

_Sure! Just let me get some clothes!_

With a smile I drove toward Yaya's house. Outside Yuiki, Yaya's brother was playing with two of his friends; he waved at me before he was knocked aside by Yaya who came bounding toward my car a huge smile on her face, her hair in its normal pig tails and not a trace of makeup on her face.

"Amu-chan!" she giggled with glee tossing her bags on the floor, sliding in and giving me and awkward hug. I couldn't help but smile at her as she sat back in her seat. I couldn't help but smile when I was around Yaya. She was still so childish even though she was almost 17 like me. Pepe floated lazily behind her and joined Miki, Ran, and Su in the back.

I sighed, September 23. My 18th birthday was in 2 days.

Yaya was babbling away next to me while I droved pretty much on auto-pilot. What was with me and reacting that way to a song? I mean really! Who, no what, Why!

Suddenly the guitar strums filled my car, "Yaya do you know this song?"

She listened for a minute, "nope." With a sigh I listened to the rest of the lyrics.

"I wanna be there for you someone you can come to runs deeper than my bones I wanna be there for you I wanna be there for you Swirling shades of blue Slow dancing in your eyes The sun kisses the earth And I hush my urge to cry I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to runs deeper than my bones I wanna be there for you I wanna be there for you 'cause I hear the whispered words In your masterpiece beautiful You speak the unspeakable through I love you too I wanna be there for you And be someone you can come to I wanna be there for you And be someone you can come to The love runs deeper than my bones I wanna be there for you."

That's when it hit me.

Ikuto.

**-TBC**

**A/N: Songs are There for you-Flyleaf(Album Version) Meikyuu Butterfly-Nana Mizuki **


	2. Math Class Doodles

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**APOV**

It had to be Ikuto. That was it. I thought following Yaya up to the trade in desk. I let Yaya, who only had 2 bags, go first and when she was done I tossed my items up on the desk.

It took the woman 20 minutes to get through all of the bags, and got me $200. With a smile on my face I began picking through the racks of clothing. Piling more and more in my arms Yaya caught up with me and we went back fourth between dressing rooms and clothing racks.

After paying for all of our stuff, packing up the car and getting some lunch we went over to the Square, which was deserted today. Both of us marched up to the stage and sat down in the middle, something the guardians did on a regular basis.

"I heard what happened with Tadase." Yaya said, I noticed Chieko(Yaya's second Chara) floating with my 3 Charas.

"That fast huh?" I groaned, not that I was surprised.

"Well you did break his nose." She giggled, "and Saaya told him she never wanted anything to do with him."

I could refrain from the smile that pulled at my lips hearing that. Yaya grinned and then sighed, "what's wrong Amu-chan?"

"That song it reminded me of someone." Yaya looked at me for a moment and then gave me a look to prompt me to speak. "It reminded me of Ikuto. And how badly I treated him and I was just horrible to him." I sighed.

"You were horrid a few times. But I don't think he cared as much as he loved you. Maybe you should go look for him. You know where to start, don't you?"

"He said he was looking for his father. I'm sure Utau would be able to help me find Ikuto."

"Did you just say Ikuto?" a short white-blonde haired girl asked brushing her pink bangs out of her purple eyes, "and is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"I-do you know him?"

"Sort of. I've been looking for him." The girl stepped up the first 2 steps and extended her hand to me, "I'm Hibiki."

Beside me Yaya squealed, "Your Utau's old guitarist!" she squealed with delight, "oh my goodness!"

Hibiki blushed and smiled, "Y-yeah. Anyways, you know where he went?"

"To look for his dad. But that was 5 years ago." I replied.

"His dads in the states; California I think." Hibiki seemed to be talking to herself; behind her a black haired chara with some type of animal ears floated messing with her hair, "If I go-did you say you wanted to look for him?"

"No. she sugg- I do. But I'm not 18 yet."

"You are in two days Amu-chan!" I sighed and looked at my feet.

"I will wait until the 24. If you change your mind. Call me." Hibiki started walking away and Yaya jumped up.

"Can I have your autograph?" Hibiki stopped, turned and nodded. Yaya ran over yanking her notebook out of her backpack and handing it along with a pen, to Hibiki. She quickly signed her name, gave Yaya a hug and walked off at a brisk pace.

"Come on Chiyoko." The tiny chara quickly floated after her settling into the hood of her black Hello Kitty jacket.

After walking silently back to our car and driving in a deafening silence to Yaya's house I was finally alone in the car. I drove home my mind spinning wildly.

Did I want to find Ikuto? I missed him, and I still do.. But do I miss him enough to just leave?

It glanced at my clock, 9:30. With a half hearted yawn I changed into my pajama's and crawled into bed falling into dream land instantly.

_The guardians, Utau, and Ikuto were all talking widely about what had happened. Ikuto trailing behind Amu who was off in her own little world._

"_Amu." She spun around to face the blue haired guy behind her. "I have a secret to confess." He was right behind Amu and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side and kissed her cheek softly. Miki, Ran and Su yelped, whilst Dia giggled with glee. Hearing the chara's Utau and Tadase turned as well and screamed eyes widening._

"_Ikuto-niisan!"_

"_Amu what did you do!" Utau yelled._

"_I didn't do a thing! He did it to me!" Amu defended herself, "hey whatdaya think you're-." Ikuto was walking away._

_He smirked and turned to look at her over his shoulder, "Later." His cat ears and tails appeared before he hopped off into the night._

A loud beeping jarred Amu out of her sleep, she jerked up, blinked and slammed her hand down on the off button. After sitting in bed for a few minutes she rolled out of her bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and a red and white striped top.

"Amu!"

"I'm going!" I yelled grabbing my school bag and rushing out the door. My car squealed into the parking lot I had 5 minutes to get to class. I dove out of my car and ran toward my classroom. I fell into my chair just as final bell rang and my math teacher closed and locked the door, outside I could hear Tadase banging loudly on the door. Ha. Ha.

In front of the room the lesson began, I spaced out and mindlessly doodled on my paper, falling in and out of sleep.

"Hinamori!" I jerked my head up.

"Yes?"

"The answer?"

I looked up at the board, puzzled, I had no idea. _X=10. _"X=10?"

"Correct." With a sigh of relief I ducked my head back down and looked at my paper. I had drawn Ikuto on it. Oh goodness. I should go look for him. I will go look for him.

After math I trucked into the office trying my best to look sick, the nurse rushed to my side. "Are you okay dear?"

"I feel faint." I whispered pathetically. _Buy it! Please buy it! _

"Oh you poor dear! Lay here you can't drive like that!"

"I can get someone to come get me." I murmured laying down.

"Alright." She replied handing me the school phone. I called my dad, spoke to him briefly and he said he'd send a car to get me and someone else to drive it my car back home.

After the men dropped me off I ran up stairs and grabbed a duffle bag filling it with some clothes, then I called Hibiki. She picked up on the second ring.

**Whats the verdict?**

"I'm going. Can you come get me?"

**When?**

"I have to sneak out."

**Will 3am Sunday work? **Today was Friday

"Yes." With that the line disconnected. After hiding the bag carefully under my bed, setting my phone alarm and plugging it in I curled up in my bag and fell asleep.

**-TBC**


	3. Dreams

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 22**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**A.N: as you can probably already tell I'm basing the school system off of my schooling system Mon-Fri school. No uniform. Ect. (:**

**A/N2:Ikuto's age was incorrect! He's 22. I'm bad at math ."**

**A/N3: they both speak English(because it didn't occur to me. So uhm yeah…and if they speak Jap I'll…underline it!)[But they're speaking jap before they get off the plane]**

**APOV **

I ended up sleeping through my alarm, and on Saturday my mom woke me up around 8 A.M. told me to get dressed and took us all out to breakfast. After breakfast we returned to our house, now fully decorated and filled with the guardians, except for Tadase.

I was sat on the couch and handed present after present, clothes, money, cards, and bracelet from my dad. Presents were followed by pizza, a few games, some dancing, karaoke, and then cake. By the time everyone was leaving I nearly forgot about leaving.

"Yaya!" she turned around her thousand watt smile on me, she knew. With a running start she jumped on me smothering me in a hug, and she walked away. The other guardians gave her a strange look and kept walking.

Yaya was probably my best friend, and oddly she understood better then I did why I wanted to do this. I crawled sleepily up the stairs and dropped into my bed. It was 10. I had 5 hours to sleep. Good. I set my alarm again, this time I put it right next to me and then I curled up and fell asleep.

At 2:50 my phone came to life buzzing underneath my stomach I shot out of my bed scaring Ran, Su, and Miki. The floated back into their eggs right after, I scooped them up along with Dia and put them into my bag before heading over to my balcony. Below I could see nothing so I waited. At 2:55 a car pulled up and I could see the bleach blonde head of Hibiki, now with pink bangs. I carefully hopped down, thankful Ran woke back up and saved me from falling on my ass, and handed my bag to Hibiki's outstretched arms.

She tossed it into the back of her tiny little sports car and opened the door for me, closing it once I was inside.

"They don't know you're leaving do they?"

"No." I whispered softly, "I'm 18 I can leave." Hibiki shrugged and didn't speak again until we were out of Japan and on a jet to Florida.

"How long has it been since you saw him?"

"About 6 years." I replied softly, "I'm going to nap." Hibiki nodded, and we both settled down in our chairs and fell asleep.

_Ikuto and Amu were laying in her bed, Ikuto trying to keep warm._

"_For a kid you're really warm aren't you? Like a living heat pack." _

"_Your treating me like a kid again! You know in spring I'll be a middle schooler!"_

"_Oh really? Well there's still a big gap between a middle school and a high school."_

"…_Ikuto you're in high school?" _

"_I'm 17 and I'm a senior." He replied._

"_Really…" she thought; I really don't know much about him do I? "Is that violin important to you?"_

"_Ah not really. It was my fathers."_

"_Really? So it must be important. Huh?"_

"_Not really. I don't even remember his face. My stepdad is even more like a stranger to me. Sad isn't it?" he paused and rolled over, "To me being connected by blood is only annoying. I don't even belong with my real father. Because I've always worked for Easter…"_

_She paused, "that dumpty key is a memento too?"_

"_Not really."_

"_You kind of feel like a rebellious kid, you know!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're always following around little kids. Kids like me!"Ikuto rolled over and seized Amu around the waist. She jumped a bit eyes wide._

"_Wha-?"_

"_It's because I'm attached to kids. Spoil me a little."_

"_You're not cute at all!" she smacked him, "Let go!"_

"_You don't have to be so hostile!" he argued. He settled closing his eyes, arms still wrapped around her waist, "Tadase said-Tadase said he liked you huh."_

"_W-what! That doesn't have anything to do with you!" _

"_Ikuto, you're a senior right? Are there any girls you like?" _

"_You." She smacked him in the back of the head, "ow."_

"_Liars aren't allowed to stay in bed." She smacked him a bit._

"_So hostile again!" he sighed, "you really don't believe me at all huh?"_

"_Of course not! You're always joking with me!"_

"_The big bad wolf huh?" Ikuto murmered._

_Huh? "Amu.."_

"_W-what?"_

"_Nevermind…grow up faster."_

Amu sat up with a start her eyes wide. The 'seatbelt' sign was on, and beside her Hibiki was reading a book. She put her belt on and closed her eyes slightly. **What a weird dream… so vivid. Even though that was so long ago..**

After they disembarked they were on their way to a hotel. Hibiki hunched down a bit in the back and tied her hair back pulled her hood over her head and sat back up. "After we put our stuff down and change we can go looking for Ikuto I have a general idea where he is. But it could and probably will take awhile to find him."

**~TBC**


	4. There he is

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 22**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

Walking around with Hibiki was kind of weird, she tried her best to hide under her jacket, but it was summer and Florida was very hot. About 30 minutes after we started walking she finally gave in and shed her coat, handing it to one of the guys shadowing us.

"My source told me he was helping with a "Battle of the Voices" contest being held here. I think its at the St. Pete times forum." Hibiki informed me, "After I teach a few kids how to play a song we can head over their. I'll teach you how to play too." She grinned at me as she pulled open the door to Seminole Music & Sound, "Go on in." I stepped inside and glanced around. Musical instruments surrounded me, electric and acoustic guitars, drums, keyboards, amps everything. In a back room I could see about 5 kids with guitars in their hands playing for each other.

A tall man with long wavy blonde hair walked over to Hibiki, "pleasure to have you here Miss-."

"Just call me Hibiki, please, and its my pleasure to be here." She smiled her purple eyes sparkling softly, Chiyoko and another chara, this one with white hair and sparkling pale ice blue eyes, floating behind her.

"Ran, what is her name?"

"His name is Adir." My tiny chara whispered in response, WHAT! HIS!? I watched Hibiki was she smiled and laughed talking with the blonde guy. Why would she have a male chara?

She noticed my staring and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged back, "Come on Amu, let's teach you a song eh? Don't worry, I have a guitar for her." She told the blonde guy grabbing my arm and yanking me into the room with the others.

She handed me a black acoustic guitar sat me down on a stool and grabbed her guitar, a white pick board, at the bottom Hello Kitty's face in a white star, and then the worlds "Hello Kitty" written on the bottom in letters that look like clippings from a newspaper. I glanced down at mine, "Hello Kitty" was written in cursive at the bottom with three stars, and Hello Kitty's face.

She was showing us the proper chords for her songs when I noticed her eyes changed from Purple to orange and a tiny chara with red hair floating behind her with a guitar in her hands, **that's Kazumi. **Miki's voice rang out in my head. Why are almost all of these names unisex…?

"Amu, did you get it?" I shook my head, moved my fingers, and felt Miki character change with me.

"What do you mean, you've got it." She smiled at me and returned to helping the others.

After everyone had it down, got their autographs and pictures we were back in a car, this time a limo, and on our way to the St. Pete Times Forum. 3 blocks before the forum we pulled into a bar so Hibiki could change.

She twisted her hair up into a low braid, tucked her pink bangs under her hair hiding them, and changed into a pair of army pants and a ratty tank top. She ditched her jewelry except for a single ring and necklace, both with matching Family crests on them. I couldn't read the name. She slid into a pair of flip flops and then pulled me out into the alley.

"Put this on." She handed me a pink helmet before putting her own black helmet on. She slipped onto a bike, a red 2001 Suzuki bandit 1200. After revving the engine twice she pulled out of the alley and tore down the road, I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to her waist as the air ripped past us.

As we slowed to a stop I cracked my eyes open, we were in a packed parking lot. I slid off the bike Hibiki following me. "Lets get going." She said shortly walking toward the stadium. I ran to catch up with her as we walked inside she took my hand steering me through the crowds to a ledge. Below we could see a table with about 6 people, a blonde girl, a raven haired girl, a blonde guy, a brunette girl, a brown haired guy, and a guy with blue hair and tiny chara floating behind him. _Ikuto. _

"Shit. The only way to get to him might be to compete." Hibiki sat down staring intently at the judges below. After a second of staring at her I realized that she had gotten white striped ears, and a white striped tail.

Her tail was flicking with extreme irritation. I looked over the edge with her, below some extremely off key, squeak voiced male was singing his rendition of Adam Lamberts Whaddya want from me.

"I can't sing."

"You were singing in your sleep. You can." She replied shortly. Then grabbed my hand and jumped over the balcony swinging us both onto the one below us, "Lets go sign up. We'll probably have to take tomorrows round. Do you know any English songs?"

"Why did we do that? Yes a few.

"Some security guy was coming in." as she walked out her ears and tail disappeared, "what are they?"

"Anything but ordinary, Evacuate the Dance floor, and La La Land." I replied as we filled out papers.

"I can play Anything but ordinary. So we're good." She replied, "this is basically a battle bands. We're now a band." She snatched the paper away from me, handed it to the man and he gave us a number.

"Girls, your up."

"But since you're a real artist isn't it cheating?"

"No. Its got nothing to do with that stuff. Your good or your not. Your through or your not. The winner gets a spot in the huge concert coming up, signed or unsigned, famous or not. You don't need your own songs when you audition or compete because they want it to be shocking. Er, its complicated. Just go with it, and get out their!" she shoved me forward on to a stage, and forced all of our chara's to float behind the curtain.

I walked up to the microphone and saw Hibiki hook her amp up. "Begin."


	5. Weird

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 18**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 22**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

"Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby Sometimes I drive so fast Just to feel the danger I wanna scream It makes me feel alive." I began softly, the judges looked bored, **Louder Amu!**

"Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

I continued louder closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at the judges, "To walk within the lines Would make my life so boring I want to know that I Have been to the extreme So knock me off my feet Come on now give it to me Anything to make me feel alive. Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

Of their own accord my eyes opened, Ikuto was getting up, "Let down your defenses Use no common sense If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful accident, turbulent, succulent opulent permanent, no way I wanna taste it Don't wanna waste it away!" He paused in what he was doing, his eyes locking with mine, "Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed."

Slolwly Ikuto sat back down. "Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. Is it enough? Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. Oh I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." I finished, my heart was pounding in my chest, Ikuto's eyes still locked on mine, my legs were shaking. Singing equal huge nerves. Singing plus Ikuto locking eyes with me equals double huge gigantic nerves!

"Very good. Come back tomorrow. The man to stage left will have your ticket." Ikuto said standing up and leaving, the raven haired girl clawed at his arm looking for his hand, once she found it she entwined her fingers in his and walked off hanging on of his arm.

"Amu." Hibiki called softly, I spun around and walked quickly to her side. She glanced after Ikuto and then shook her head before walking out.

"How do you know Ikuto?"

"We're old friends with some familiar debts." She replied vaguely as we neared her motorcycle. I put my helmet on and climbed on behind her.

The limo ride back was silent. The elevator ride up was silent. The walk to our room was silent. As we entered Hibiki headed straight into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. With a sigh I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, grabbed my Ipod and curled up in my bed.

"Amu. Amu." Hibiki whispered shaking my shoulder, I must have fallen asleep. "Amu."

I blinked twice, "Huhn?"

"Do you want to go down to the pool."

"Yeah sure." I mumbled slipping out of my bed, after digging through a few bags I pulled out my black and red bikini. I changed quickly and we headed down to the pool. It was practically empty when we were down their, except for a girl and her boyfriend making out in the hot tub. Hibiki tossed her towel on one of the chairs, I followed in suit and headed for the pool, trying to ignore the reek of chlorine in the air.

"Can we just go back to the room?" I heard the girl purr. Her boyfriend grunted, she huffed. "Well fine, I'll go find someone _else._" She stood up and I noticed her top was gone. She readjusted her bottoms, fished her top out of the pool and stomped out of the pool area.

The blue haired guy, wait what wait! Blue haired, upon closer inspection I found it was _Ikuto!_

Hibiki didn't seem to notice, she just continued swimming and wading in the deep end, back to both of us.

10 minutes into our swimming Hibiki's phone went off and she left, telling me to stay as long as I want. I obliged and dove under the water, back flipping until I felt sick and couldn't breath. I swam to the edge of the pool, leaning slightly on the edge trying to cure the nausea. When I opened my eyes again a hand was dangling my bikini top in front of me. My eyes went wide and I felt my face heat up as it was whisked away behind me.

I spun around and found my self inches from Ikuto's grinning face, "G-give that back!" I yelped trying to keep the stutter from my voice. He chuckled softly and backed me into the pool wall, "Give. That. Back. Now."

"Make me." He purred his cold hard pale chest coming in contact with mine.

With a vicious snarl I stomped down on his foot, jumped up and grabbed his arm with one hand, hanging with my body weight to bring it down and snatch my top, "Not funny Ikuto."

He paused, back up slightly, "How do you know my name?" _what? _

"You don't remember me do you?" his face twitched.

"No sorry, are you sure your feeling better." _Huh? _He made his way up the pool stairs and out the door. Hastily I tied my top back on and scrambled out of the pool after him, when I got out to the main lobby he was gone. I took the elevator back up to our room and found Hibiki passed out in her bed, she looked cold so I pulled the sheets up over her, showered and curled up in my bed.

_Ikuto and I were down on the beach at night, sitting side by side watching the moon, we'd been there for hours when he suddenly grabbed my hand rolled on top of me, hovering over me with an unidentifiable look on his face, "Amu..I've missed you so much you have no idea." He whispered slowly leaning down closer to me, his lips inches from mine…_

"Amu lets get going. We don't want to be late." Hibiki called from the bathroom, I groaned sat up, rolling out of bed and walking to my suit case. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Uh, no. you have to change. We have to _stand out_ we need all the help we can get. Do you have anything less..plain?"

"I can help." Miki said pulling out her sketch pad and floating near Hibiki, they both examined, erased and redrew on it for 7 minutes and then finally I had an outfit.

A mid thigh skirt, it was black but the inside folds were red, and it had ties up the side with ribbon ties on the front, and a black soft that stopped right under my ass, making the skirt look shorter then it was and an _extra _low V-neck.

When I turned around I found Hibiki was wearing a plaid, pleated blue and black mini skirt with a black bow for a belt and a long sleeved black and blue v-neck top.

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I noticed that Adir had ears and a tail when he was floating in front of me in the limo watching Hibiki who was now sulking in her seat whispering furiously at Chiyoko.

Beside them were two more chara's Su informed her that they were Akira and Tsubasa. Akira had blue eyes, black hair and glass. Tsubasa had orange hair, red wings, and yellow eyes.

None of the Chara's seemed comfortable enough around Amu, except for Akira, to float near her or talk. Adir shocked her by turning around and lock eyes with her, "what are you two going to sing?"

Hibiki looked up puzzled so Adir spoke again, "today they want to her both sing. You need a song."

Both girls were silent. And then Amu smiled and sat up, "what about In My Head?"

"The song by Jason Derulo? That would work; we need to work on how we're going to perform this."

**A.N Amu:**

**Skirt: http://media(dot)onsugar(dot)com/files/users/2/29288/42_2007/fab_1(dot)jpg**

**Shirt:http://www(dot)truffleshuffle(dot)co(dot)uk/store/images/Ladies_Short_Sleeve_Deep_V_Neck_T_Shirt_in_Black_from_LnA_front_500(dot)jpg **

**Hibiki:**

**Skirt: http://cn1(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/hi/img/2/0/0/76/1/AAAAAlhpFN4AAAAAAHYZZA(dot)jpg**

**Shirt: http://www(dot)missandmrstallclothes(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/vneck-jumper-tall-girls(dot)jpg**


	6. Strange

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**A.N: the bold will be Amu's singing, the Italics Hibiki and underlined will be both, for this chapter.**

**A.N2: I don't know if I'll keep updating, because I'm not getting that many reviews. And if I do I do not know how long it will take me to do so.**

We spent the whole limo ride trying to work the song out. When we arrived we finally had it worked out, now we just had to wait for our turn. The 20 bands before us were great, we were waiting for the last to finish their rendition of Here Comes the Sun and I could feel myself shaking.

Hibiki smiled at me and I found it reassuring. My nerves shoved back Hibiki and I walked out to the center of the dark stage. We had the lighting laid out the stage was black, but Ran lead me up to my mike and then disappeared.

I was first to sing, I closed my eyes and listen to the music and as the light on my got brighter I started to sing, "**Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh. Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh. You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh. Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh**."

"_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes. Youll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down_."

The lights slammed on, "In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. Youll be screaming no. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah."

"**Some dudes know all the right things to say. When it comes down to it, its just a game. Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. Get down to business lets skip foreplay**."

"_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down."_

"In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. Youll be screaming no. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head. Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on."

I opened my mouth and a voice I didn't even know was my own came out, "**He'll be screaming out when it all goes down!"**

"**Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go. Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes. Youll see a side of love youve never known. I can see it going down, going down."**

"In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. Youll be screaming no. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. Youll be screaming more. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head."

The lights slammed off and then slowly came back on, all of the judges stared at us, Ikuto keeping a blank face, _he still doesn't recognize me…_

"That was very unique. Good job."

"Yeah." Replied the raven haired girl, whom was glue to Ikuto's arm yesterday, added in a bored tone. Everyone expressed there like for it, aside from Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi." Someone snapped.

"It was very good." He shoved back from his seat, locked eyes with me, his face went blank, and then he walked away.

"Take a break!" someone yelled and everyone left. Hibiki pulled me off with her to go get some food.

"You did really good today Amu." Hibiki murmered softly, "Did you notice something odd about you know who today?"

"I noticed that yesterday. In the pool." I could feel my face heating up.

"What? What happened yesterday?" she hissed yanking me into an empty hallway.

"Well you know that he was in their with his girl? Well she left right after you did. And he c-came into the pool while I was doing back flips…and my top c-came off." I stuttered blushing, Hibiki smirked, "and he was dangling my top in front of me. He seemed normal and then I used his name, and his face went blank. It was so weird." I closed my eyes trying to forget it.

"Will all bands come into the auditorium. Find your assigned seats now." The intercom crackled loudly. Everyone groaned and discarded their food before making their way into the auditorium.

Our seats were right behind Ikuto, as we sat I noticed next to him was a tiny black egg, and floating behind him was Yoru. He glanced back at me, his cat eyes went wide and he shot into his egg. What the hell is going on? I looked at Hibiki she seemed perplexed staring at the raven haired girl who was holding Ikuto's hand so tight that her knuckles were white.

One at a time groups were called up and dismissed or told to come back tomorrow. Finally it was our turn, we slowly shuffled up to the stage, all eyes were on us. We were the last.

None of them spoke, and now that I was looking closely plaques were placed in front of each, stating their names. The blonde girl was Abbie, the raven haired girl was Enyo, the blonde guy Eric, the brown hair guy Paul, and then brunette girl Andrea.

Finally Enyo cleared her throat and sat up, "You're in. See you tomorrow." Her words were strangled, and her eyes burned with anger.

Abbie and Andrea gave her sideways looks and Paul spoke, "You did very well. See you all tomorrow." He said with a sweet smile as everyone got up from the table and Hibiki and I skipped off the stage and back out to our limo, each contestant got one.

"We will have to figure out what's going on with him." She muttered mostly to herself.

"If it helps, Easter did this to him once, they did something with X-eggs to his violin and used a tuning fork to put him under mind control."

She looked up at me her purple eyes shinning with soften anger, "we'll have to do some spying. The only way we'll get close to pretend to be fan boys." She sighed, "It has to be Enyo."

"Who is she? Fan boys?"

"She's a new singer, she sucks." The word singer was dripping with so much hatred it was scary.

When the limo dropped us off Hibiki yanked me up to our room to change. I wound up in a pair of lose fit jeans, a baggy "Enyo" shirt and a brown wig. Hibiki was in a pair of dark wash jeans, a tighter fitting "Enyo" shirt and her blonde hair was tossed every which way so the pink bangs and blue underside disappeared.

If I hadn't known otherwise I'd swear she was a guy. "Come on lets get going." Hibiki demanded grabbing her things and walking down stairs, I followed on her heels. She walked out front, down the block to a payphone, called a cab and we waited, only twenty minutes or so and we were driven to a small music store where a line was forming. We slipped inside, saying we were shopping, and after shoving through the hordes of fans swarming outside we were in the store where I could identify and female version of "For your entertainment."

"Really? Does she have her own songs?" I whispered to Hibiki, she shrugged and flipped through music watching Enyo out of the corner of her eye. I copied her and we spent two hours moving through the store, looking at this and that until finally the last person was getting in line. Hibiki and I swiftly slid into the line behind him, copies of her CD in our hand.

"What's your name?"

"Hibiki." My eyes widened, what should I say my name is?!

"And you?" she asked.

"Yoru." I blurted out without a second thought, her eye brow raised slightly, then she shrugged and signed it handing us back the CD's. we walked out and into the ally, waiting for Enyo to emerge. Once she did, in a disguise, we followed her swiftly, Hibiki pulling off her Enyo shirt to reveal a white tank top. She handed the top to a random kid who squealed with glee. I had flipped my inside out in the ally.

We followed Enyo unnoticed all the way to EASTER?! She marched up the steps and that was where we had to stop.

Ikuto is working for Easter again…

"Lets go." Hibiki demanded pulling me off in the other direction.

**-TBC?**


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**I keep forgetting! BAH! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! :O**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**A.N: Japanese=Underline :D**

**AN2:Song lyrics not being sung by a named person I.E: song on the radio. Its going to be bold because I got confused…(:**

**AN3! During there song: plain is Amu Bolded is Hibiki!**

**APOV**

I slumped deeper into the hot tub, the bubbles nearing my face even more. Ikuto is working for Easter again, and he doesn't remember me…but he seemed to before.

I closed my eyes and lay there exhausted. I felt an unusual stir in the water and when I opened my eyes Ikuto was sitting in the hot tub across from me, his blue eyes watching me intently.

"Can I help you?"

He closed his eyes and sunk farther into the tub, that's when I noticed the soft music playing in the room.

I sighed and closed my eyes letting the sound of the music fill my ears, **Let me know that I've done wrong, When I've known this all along, I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you. **I could help the small chuckle that escaped me at the song. I heard a grunt from Ikuto but just ignored it. **Tell me all that you've thrown away, Find out games you don't wanna play, You are the only one that needs to know—I'll keep you my dirty little secret, Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, My dirty little secret, Who has to know?**

The water moved in a different direction and I felt something hovering over me when I opened my eyes I found Ikuto's blue eyes staring down at me, "What-what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just hush." He replied his eyes seemed like they were too heavy, they kept fluttering shut.

I was about to ask him if he was okay when suddenly he leaned down and captured my lips with his, his eyes fell shut and his tongue traced my bottom lip and I found my lips parting and his tongue slipping into my mouth. His arms wrapped around me as he sat back pulling me into his lap.

We broke apart for air, "Why-what?"

Ikuto didn't reply, he just sat there, holding me to him his head resting on my chest. His eyes opened and he smirked at me; that was when I realized I was blushing, a lot.

Ikuto's left arm snaked up around me into my hair pulling my head back down, kissing me again. I found myself giving into him, my body caving in as well. His other hand reached up and found the ties on my bathing suit.

"Ikuto! Don't you dare!" I shrieked jumping back to the other side of the hot tub, but unfortunately my top was in his hands, again.

"You give that back right now Tsukiyomi**Ikuto!"**** I demanded standing up and getting in his face. He only smirked, "****P-pervert! Give that back!****" he handed it to me still smirking. I tied it back on and climbed out of the hot tub. **

**"Amu-chan!" Hibiki called cheerfully, her eyes falling on Ikuto. I turned to look at him, and he looked reasonably startled, "Lets go." Her eyes never left Ikuto, but I knew she was talking to me.**

**I grabbed my towel and walked over to her, "I'll meet you at the elevator." I decided not to argue and shuffled toward the elevator. As I waited I wondered what Hibiki was doing. When the elevator showed up and she wasn't there I didn't bother to wonder where she was I just stumbled in with everyone else and crawled into my bed when I got to the room. **

**I had a weird dream, it flashed about to different memories.**

**"_Ikuto's notes were a bit sad, but they were pure." Amu spoke, "Right? Please." She wanted to hear him play, again. _**

**_Ikuto ducked his head, "you seem to have forgotten. The two of us are enemies."_**

**"_Enemies?" Amu echoed, confused. _**

_Ikuto walked off._

_The next dream started_

_"…Ikuto you're in high school?" _

_"I'm 17 and I'm a senior." He replied._

_And again,_

_"You kind of feel like a rebellious kid, you know!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're always following around little kids. Kids like me!" Ikuto rolled over and seized Amu around the waist. She jumped a bit eyes wide._

_"Wha-?"_

_"It's because I'm attached to kids. Spoil me a little."_

_And again, _

_"Tadase said he liked you huh."_

_"W-what! That doesn't have anything to do with you!" a long pause_

_"Ikuto, you're a senior right? Are there any girls you like?" _

_"You." She smacked him in the back of the head, "ow."_

_And again_

_"Grow up faster."_

I jerked upright in my bed; sweat caused my hair to cling to me, or was that the pool water? I looked over at the clock 2 AM. Nope sweat.

I looked over at Hibiki's bed, she was still gone. I got up and went in the bathroom, I needed a shower.

After I was cleaned to my satisfaction I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and walked back into our room to grab my cell phone. No text's. _Hibiki where are you?_

After an hour of staring at a wall I decided to go look for her, after putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top I wandered down stairs. Nobody was really down there, I checked the pool room, even though it was locked up, empty.

Crap. I pulled out my phone and called her, it rang once and picked up, "Hello?" a raspy voice asked.

"Hibiki?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" I yelled in a whisper to the phone.

"I'm-i."

"Hibiki tell me now!" I growled.

"I'm at a bar called Tap. Can you come get me?"

"Yes." She gave me the address and I called cab, the guy drove me there and said he'd wait for me and I went on to find Hibiki. She was leaning up against a wall next the door, she came up to me and I lead her back to the limo, she didn't speak; at all, until we were up in the room.

"Hibiki! What happened?"

"Nothing." She replied heading into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door. Crap.

"Come on." Adir grumbled, I felt him character change with me and guide me to the my bag, we pulled a few things out and he walked me through picking the lock.

I stood and opened the door; Hibiki was standing in the bathroom in a pair of boxers and nothing else. Her face cut up, her body bruised. Wait was she a her?

"Amu!" she yelped jumping back and hitting the wall, eyes wide with shock. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around her-no his- chest.

"You're-you're a guy?" Hibiki's face turned deep red.

"Adir!" Hibiki bellowed angrily, when I looked in the mirror I saw I had ears that were pink and black striped.

"Are you?" I replied.

"Sort of.."

"End character change." I mumbled and Adir dropped it and floated off.

"My real name is Hisoka, I'd rather not discuss it." I straightened up and walked over to her, grabbed the disinfectant and helped Hibiki clean out her cuts.

"Don't worry about it Hibiki." I smiled, helping her back into her bed.

"I'm sorry I lied." She murmured half asleep.

"It's okay Hibiki." I replied crawling into my bed as well. I was tired. I fell back asleep almost instantly. A peaceful dreamless sleep.

"Amu! Get up! We're late!" Hibiki yelped shaking my shoulders, when I opened my eyes she was pulling on clothes, "LETS GO!" she bellowed. I jumped out of my bed and quickly struggled to my feet.

I looked down at the shorts and t-shirt I was wearing and decided not to change. As I was rushing out the door I realized I had forgotten my bag, I ran back to my bedside and scooped up the tiny pouch that contained Dia's egg. I checked to make sure it was safely inside and followed Hibiki down stairs.

Everyone from the contest was in a big crowd; I heard Hibiki whisper to some guy, "what did we miss?"

"Nothing." He replied with a shrug and turned back to the woman, Enyo, in front of us. Behind her I noticed Ikuto, who looked beat to hell. I glanced sideways at Hibiki who raised an eyebrow and looked away.

_Did she do something?_

"Listen up!" Enyo bellowed, "Today we will have a category of songs you can pick from, you will end up with whatever song is on the paper your group receives. They will be ranging from Paramore to Tatu. You'll have an hour to make up an arrangement and learn the song." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a slip of paper.

"Lets go." Enyo bellowed and had us all follow her out to a huge charter bus. We were informed our guitars, drums and other instruments were already at our destination. I carefully opened the paper, CrushCrushCrush-Paramore. I showed it to Hibiki who just grinned. A few minutes later she handed me her phone with the lyrics. I studied them quickly, and Hibiki helped me with how I should sing them, 40 minutes later we arrived at our destination, a huge fair.

Hibiki yanked me through the crowds to where our stuff was; she quickly set up her amp and began to strum the song, and changed it up a bit making it to her own beat. Once we were satisfied we were left to wait to perform.

About 10 minutes later the judges arrived at us, along with a huge crowd of people. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _I can do this. I can do this. I can.._I caught Ikuto's eye and he smiled at me, it sent a wave of serenity through me for some reason and I found my heart rate slowing.

_I can do this. _

_Yes you can Amu. _

_Dia?_

_Yes._

My eyes widened in shock, Dia had been in her egg for a little over 5 and a half years, I thought for sure she would have disappeared but now she's hatched. What is it that changed.

I had no time to ponder I heard Hibiki start to strum, "I got a lot to say to you Yeah, I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here And it makes no sense at all."

People were starting to lose interest. _You can do this Amu. _Dia murmured in my head.

_Yeah-nya! Come Amu-nya! _Yoru!?

"They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies!"

Hibiki strummed louder, "Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush!"

"**Two, three, four**!" 

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two i was just counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this If you want to play it like a game Well, come on, come on, let's play Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending Than have to forget you for one whole minute." 

"They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies. Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush."

"**Two, three, four**!" 

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two i was just counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this now Rock and roll, baby Don't you know that we're all alone now? I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey."

"**Hey!**"

"Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? Give me something to sing about. Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two i was just counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than this No, oh." 

More people were starting to come join the group, everyone was smiling, except for Enyo.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one, two I was just counting on That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than More than this Ohoh ohoh ohoh oooooooo!"

Everyone started cheering and I could feel myself blushing, Dia, Su, Ran, Miki, and Yoru were all floating around me, the judges walked on, the crowd didn't seem to want to. I noticed a few of the other groups were still playing for crowds, so Hibiki and I decided we would too.

That night we were all in the hotel meeting room. I noticed that at the beginning of the competition there were more people, now there were about 10 groups left. When did they eliminate people?

"As I'm sure you're aware by now we have been eliminating groups, you are the last 10 remaining. Tomorrow you will be given 3 songs to learn. Good day." It was about 4 so Hibiki and I headed down to the pool, the outdoor one, and swam around for an hour. Then we went to the beach and tanned and decided to go in, shower, and change.

Both of us into dresses.

I was in a red and pink checkered dress and black heels. Hibiki was in a blue halter cotton mini dress that went around her neck and dark slip on shoes. We went to a restaurant I couldn't pronounce the name of, it was French and written and in weird script.

When we were sat down not even two tables away from us was spotted all of the judges. Including the beat up Ikuto.

While we were eating I decided to ask Hibiki, "Hibiki what did you do to him?" I whispered.

"Nothing." She gave me a look that said, 'ill tell you later' and dug into her food. I followed in suit and once we were finished we began the two block walk home. We got upstairs in time to change and fell into bed.

"After I shower I'll tell you." And Hibiki walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Amu's dress: http://img(dot)torrid(dot)com/is/image/HotTopic/581766_hi**

**Hibiki's dress: http://cn1(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/hi/img/2/0/0/6e/9/AAAAAjRlXoUAAAAAAG6Xcw(dot)jpg**


	8. Need To Talk

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**I keep forgetting! BAH! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! :O**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**The beginning is from Hibiki's view so I can describe Amu's reaction! :O**

**To those I said "I'll be posting tomorrow" wellll…my computer took a big 'ol shit in my face, so sorry!**

**HPOV**

I came back out and sat on her bed, facing Amu, "I told you my name is Hisoka, _Tsukiyomi Hisoka. _I'm Ikuto's brother." Her face went from blank to confused, to scared, to worried, and back to confused, "When I was born I was put up for adoption, And pretty much raised as a girl. When I grew up I had a girly voice and figure. Ikuto found out about me, and came to meet me; he introduced me to Utau as well. This is why I was her guitarist on tour."

I sighed and flopped back on my bed, "and the reason I beat him up, well he's being a stupid idiot. After you left I asked him why he was messing with you."

Amu rolled onto her side to face me, "he replied that he had no clue who you were but that you were fun to mess with, then he was like 'Hisoka, why are you here?', and then 'Wait Amu.' And then pretended we were nothing more the contestants, he said something I don't remember and I punched him."

"How'd you end up at the bar?"

"I was mad so I walked down there because the punch started a huge fight." I shrugged with a sigh and closed my eyes.

**APOV**

I lay in silence on my bed; Hibiki was lying on her bed almost asleep. A boy? A girl? Both? Ugh.

The phone rang breaking the awkward silence. "Hello? Yeah, okay." She hung up and looked at me, "We have an extra two days before we have to perform again. Something came up. We also have to go to dinner tomorrow."

Two days? Yes! I dropped flat on my back with a smile on my face, "When are we getting our songs?"

"Tomorrow," Hibiki shrugged, "Goodnight."

I didn't fall asleep for another hour, and when I did it wasn't for very long. I was up again at 5:40 A.M, just before sunrise. I pulled a skirt on before I tiptoed down stairs silently.

It was still completely dark outside as I walked down to the beach, sitting on one of the tanning chairs to watch.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a soft voice asked beside me, Ikuto.

"No go ahead." I replied lounging back in the chair I was in, in one liquid movement he was stretched out beside me, stupid cat.

As the sun rose, turning the sky shades of blue, purple and pink, I glanced at Ikuto. He looked the same, a bit older of course, his hair was longer and nothing else really changed, except that he now has an ugly ring on his hand.

"That's a nice ring." I stated.

"Thanks, my girlfriend Enyo gave it to me." Raven. Yuck.

"Can I see it?" he held out his hand, it was a simple dirty silver band with inscriptions in Latin. I let go of his hand and turned back to watching the sky. Snapping pictures with my phone for Yaya who loved watching the sun rise, I really missed everybody back home.

_It had to be that ring; that had to be what was causing this. _After the sun was in the sky I headed back up stairs, Hibiki was on her bed brushing her hair out and watching the TV.

"He has a ring. Its old, dirty, and has Latin inscription on it."

She looked puzzled, "what could they want with Ikuto?"

"He's got the Dumpty key." Adir replied. Suddenly Hibiki jerked up her hair wiping around her face as she did.

"Do you have the Humpty lock?" Did I? I dove over my bed and grabbed my bag off the ground, my four chara's came out and gave me nasty looks as I scooped the key out from the bottom of my pouch.

"Yes." I tossed it over my head to her, and then realized my skirt had flipped up. With my face red I sat up pushing my skirt back down over my thong, and pulled a blanket over it. Hibiki was already busied looking at the key.

She handed it back, Adir whispered something to her, and after she shooed him away she turned to me, "Do you want to go shopping for an outfit for tonight?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Let me change and get my backpack." She said and slipped into the bathroom. Maybe I should start referring to her as a he? Even in my head…

When she came back out she was wearing a white Tutu with black leggings, and a white tee with chain hanging from the shoulders.

I glanced down at my outfit, grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom, changing into a red and black stripped top and a straightened out my cotton mini skirt before exiting the bathroom.

After going to almost every store we should, within our price range and buying things we found cute, we went into a store I didn't catch the name of, inside we found two dresses and paid for them.

Once we got home it was 2:30, I showered first, then Hibiki. We both did our hair, I curled mine in big lose curls, put on light make up and slipped into my dress. It was short and red. It was light and cute.

Hibiki was wearing a short light blue dress, her hair was in a French braid and she didn't have any makeup on, it was 5:30 when we headed down stairs to find the final 9, and the judges.

We were all put into limo's and driven to the melting pot, all of us sat at a huge table, Hibiki was next to me near the wall, and Ikuto was on my other side, Enyo across from us. Looking angry.

We were enjoying the dessert part of our meal when Yoru, Ran, Adir, and a Chara I didn't know flew in frantically yelling about x-eggs. Enyo ignored it, but Hibiki shot up, saying she needed to use the bathroom.

"My head hurts, I'm going to go wait outside." I mumbled pitifully and slipped from the room. Outside I could here those high pitched voices from the eggs.

"Ran!" I yelled as I was running after them. Mid run we character transformed and I moved through the sky.

"**Amu-nya!" **I heard behind me, I looked back to find Ikuto, Yoru and a transformed Hibiki behind me.

"I'll go that way!" Hibiki called, rushing off toward half of the eggs, "I can purify them." And she disappeared.

"I'll follow you." Ikuto said.

"Why? Isn't Easter out to destroy them?" I snapped without a second thought.

"What? How do you know?" I shot him a glare as we continued after the eggs, "Look I don't know who you are but now is not that time, just let me purify-."

"No, I will not leave you alone with them. I've seen what happens, what happens when someone loses their hearts egg." I mumbled, we had chased them into a dead end, "and I don't trust you not to do it again."

Just as I was about to purify them the Humpty key started to glow, that was when I noticed the Dumpty lock hanging around Ikuto's neck glowing as well, they were pulling toward each other.

They touched and I felt myself falling into that weird place I was in so many years ago, Ikuto was in front of me, Ran, Miki, Yoru, Su, Dia, and Ikuto's black egg were floating around us.

"Amu what is happing?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I replied, feeling us getting closer. His finger intwinded with mine and he pulled me close.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." I replied. And then suddenly I felt us be pulled apart and we were standing in the field, Ikuto was character transformed into Seven Seas Treasure. When I glanced down Amulet Fortune.

I noticed an egg hatching, "No!" But before I could react Ikuto was round them up.

"Go!"

"Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" I yelled, and felt myself fall to the ground seconds later.

"Amu-chan!" Su chirped in my ear, "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." I replied softly blinking twice to clear my vision, Ikuto kneeled beside me, picking up the ring on the ground.

He put it in his pocket and extended his hand to me, "Come on Amu." I took it and he pulled me up, so I fell into his chest, "We need to talk a bit. In private."

**Hibiki's tee shirt http://s826**

**(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz188/Northmanfdas/?action=view¤t;=fdas(dot)jpg**

**dress-http://s826(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz188/Northmanfdas/?action=view¤t;=thereforyou3(dot)jpg**

**Amu's outfit= http://s826(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz188/Northmanfdas/?action=view¤t;=googl(dot)jpg**

**Dress-http://s826(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz188/Northmanfdas/?action=view¤t;=thereforyou4(dot)png**


	9. Are we safe?

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! :O**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**Might have Ikuto POV!**

**Bold in songs = both Hibiki and Amu singing**

**I'm pulling an allnighter to write this…because it's the only time I have to write.**

**APOV**

Ikuto scooped me up and carried me all the way back to the restaurant, where everyone was heading to a bar, we piled into limo's, I was with Ikuto, Enyo, some guy with short spike-y black hair and two more girls. I didn't know where Hibiki was but Adir floated into the limo and sat on my lap.

Ikuto gave me no attention, he just focused on Enyo. I sat awkwardly in the limo beside the black haired guy, nobody really talked, except Enyo and Ikuto. Once we pulled up at the bar everyone filed inside filling the dance floor, chairs, tables, there weren't many people in the bar yet, but it wasn't empty.

Lady Gaga's voice filled the entire bar, people we're dancing and the strobe lights were making me dizzy. I felt myself swaying when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, "Carefully Amu-chan." Hibiki whispered leading me to a table.

"Where were you?"

"Another limo." She shrugged, "sorry. I had Adir come find you."

"Its okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I replied.

"I'm a-okay." She replied a smirk on her face, "I'll be right back." Hibiki slipped from her chair and wove through the crowds; I lost sight of her almost instantly. I sighed and rested on the table watched everyone.

Then out of nowhere Hibiki was at my side again, "Lets dance." And without waiting for me to say yes or no she dragged me onto the dance floor. We danced for two hours or so until we finally all left, we were driven back to the hotel, arriving around 2. Hibiki and I were too impatient to wait for the elevator so we took the stairs up to our room, and dropped into our beds.

5 minutes later there was a knock on our door, "Come in Ikuto!" Hibiki called, not moving from her bed where she was sprawled on her stomach, face in her pillow. The door opened and Ikuto slipped in, Yoru behind him. He went to sit on the edge of Hibiki's bed, but she growled softly, stretching to cover the whole bed, Ikuto switched his path to the chair in the corner.

"Amu, are you awake?"

"Yes." I muttered from my position collapsed on my bed, eyes closed now. He cleared his throat.

"I've been working undercover for my dad, infiltrating Easter. For awhile this ring was controlling me. But you-you did something and broke that." I opened my eyes to glimpse at his face. He looked frustrated, angry and sad, "I don't think Enyo noticed, but she's the reason I'm stuck in all of this, she's looking for someone like Utau. Someone who can bring out a hearts egg, turn it into an x-egg and hopefully draw out the embryo."

"How close is she to doing this?" Hibiki asked, sitting up in her bed.

"Not very far, she needs to be stopped. She found the voice."

"Whose?"

He looked down, then at us, then back down and finally up at me, "You."

"Me?" I squeaked jerking up in my bed, "Why me!"

"You have an amazing voice, and back by Hibiki, who was Utau's guitarist at the time, your both perfect. And you need to try and win. You can do it though, easily, Amu has an amazing voice." Though I know it was a bad time I could feel myself blushing, "anyways, here are your songs." He handed me a piece of paper.

What you see-Britney Spears.

Alice-Avril Lavigne.

"There's only two."

"You get to pick the next two. You might not be singing all of them. We are eliminating as we go. Performance one, elimination, performance two elimination and so on. Until there are only 2. we have been doing these in public places on and off. Testing them, peoples hearts eggs change hearing certain music. Hisoka, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Hibiki nodded and slipped from her bed following Ikuto out.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed, then I heard a strange buzzing sound. My phone? How? I rolled over and picked it up, my instant messenger. I opened the message.

_I miss you._

Tadase. Ew. I shut my phone off and put it back in my bag. The door opened and I figured Hibiki was entering, with a soft pathetic sigh I settled into my bed. Then my sheets moved and a long, muscular body was pressed up beside me.

"Ikuto." I rolled over and sure enough Ikuto was laying beside me.

"So Tadase misses you?"

"What? That is none of you-." I sighed and closed my eyes, "Do you miss any Ikuto?" I murmered.

"Yes. You." I could feel myself smiling at the familiarity of this.

"I should push you out of this bed, just so its completely the same." I grinned and gave him a shove; he fell and pulled me with him so I landed on top of him.

"What was that for?" he muttered.

"Liars aren't allowed in bed." I replied with a grin. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned down and gently kissed his lips, one of his hands came to cup my face and he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipped into my mouth and explored it.

We broke to breath and I laid my head on his chest, "I grew up, I hope it was fast enough."

His hand stroked my hair and I could feel laughter ripple through his body, "It was plenty fast. Because now you're finally here." Then he sighed, "But I have to go." He stood both of us up, kissed me softly and walked toward the balcony, "Goodnight Amu." He said and jumped down.

Hibiki walked in 5 minutes later in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a huge white t-shirt, "So what songs do we have?"

"What you see Britney Spears, and Alice by Avril Lavgine."

"What two songs do you want to do?"

"Liar Liar by NeverShoutNever, and I don't know what other one." I replied.

"I'll let you think of one. Lets get started on the others." I nodded in agreement and we set to learning the lyrics an Hibiki learned the tabs, and mixed them up a bit.

The next time I looked up at the clock it was 2 am. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Hibiki replied, "IHop?"

"Mmm, sounds yummy." I replied and we headed over to IHop, which was conveniently across the street. We sat down and ordered our food, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I slipped from our boot and headed into the bathroom, I needed to wash my hands and wet my face or I was going to fall asleep.

When I entered Enyo was standing at the sink, I walked behind her and over to the second sink, wet my hands and splashed my face blinking a few times and then I looked in the mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Enyo staring at me. I glanced at her and she stepped forward.

"Listen you little brat, stay. Away. from _my _boyfriend. Got it?"

"W-what?"

"Don't think I don't notice you giving him sideways glances and your lusty eyes. Ikuto's mine. Stay away."

I glared at her and looked away, keeping my mouth shut as she walked out. As soon as I thought it was safe I slipped out of the bathroom and back to our table just as the food got there.

"Ignorance by Paramore." I told Hibiki, she smiled at me, and dug into her pancakes. I took a bite of my stuffed French toast and sighed softly. After we paid and ate we walked back, I changed and then collapsed in my bed.

**2 days later**

**APOV**

Hibiki and I sat and watched as the other groups got a bad response on their first songs, nervously we set up on stage and waited for the signal to begin.

"You used to say that I was special Everything was right But now you think I'm wearing too much my dress is too tight You got no reasons to be jealous I've never been untrue So does it really matter if they're looking I'm only looking at you You should never try to change me I can be nobody else And I like the way I am." 

Enyo was glaring at me now, _calm down Amu! _Il?

"What you see is what you get This is me, hey you If you want me, don't forget You should take me as I am 'Cause I can promise you Baby, what you see is what you get. I know you watch me when I'm dancin' When I party with me friends I can feel your eyes on my back, baby I can't have no chains around me, baby can't you see I could be anything you dream of, but I gotta feel free."

When I looked out in the crowd I could see Utau standing there, with Yaya, a soft hint of smile on her face.

"You should never try to change me I can be nobody else And I like the way I am What you see is what you get This is me, hey you If you want me, don't forget You should take me as I am 'Cause I can promise you Baby, what you see is what you get You should never try to change me I can be nobody else Believe me, you'll be looking for trouble if you hurt me I can promise you, you'll be looking for trouble Believe me, yeah yeah yeah yeah What you see is what you get This is me, hey you If you want me, don't forget You should take me as I am 'Cause I can promise you Baby, what you see is what you get."

I moved the mike away from my mouth and took a deep breath, "Safe." Enyo said curtly and they moved on.

Hibiki squealed with joy and jumped off the stage, I followed behind her, less enthusiastically. When I found her she was hugging Utau and I didn't see Yaya.

"Good job Amu." Utau said softly.

"AMU-CHI!" someone yelled and I felt a body hugging me.

"Yaya!" I giggled loudly turning around to hug her back.

"They've done the first two eliminations." Hibiki muttered. I looked up and found the spiky haired guy and a girl with long blonde hair leaving, heading back to the limo, with Twins.

"Round two!" we were playing at a carnival again. There were a lot of people and it took a lot of effort to shove through the crowds.

As we got up on stage I noticed Ikuto smiling at me, "this song is which ever the contestants chose."

Hibiki mouthed 'which one' to me, I was about to save Ignorance when I spotted that someone else had tagged along, the Guardians, and Tadase.

I mouthed back 'Liar Liar' and she began to play.

"You got it all down got it all down down to a science breakin' hearts is what you do for fun, little one but see I wrote it all down wrote it all down into a song ill break your heart in just 3 minutes now look who won."

Tadase looked startled when he recognized me up on stage, I could see all of our chara's floating behind his head, all but Kiseki who had long ago returned to his egg.

"Yeah im moving on but that's the way it goes when you break my heart everybody knows don't pull that shit again from you but I'm building up, I can see that I've had enough of you I'm finally through and all I see in you is another mistake right over my shoulder now I see who you are and all I saw in you, was boy just lookin' for love now all I need is an apology but damn that's too much."

I also took the liberty of changing the lyrics to suit why I had the idea to sing it, Ikuto looked confused when he noticed I was staring at Tadase. 

"Everybody's talkin' bout how you're not the boy that you say you are with that deceiving little smile and your black hole of denial I'm not the least bit surprised that your whole wide world is crashing down right before my eyes. All I see in you is another mistake right over my shoulder now I see who you are and all I saw in you, was boy just lookin' for love now all I need is an apology all I see in you is another mistake right over my shoulder. Now I see who you are all I saw in you, was boy just lookin' for love now all I need is an apology is that too much."

The judges talked for a few minutes then looked back up, "Safe."

With a sigh of relief we headed of stage and watched the next groups perform. Hibiki and I guzzled down some water and a throat losinge before it was yet again our turn to go up as the other two groups departed.

"Begin."

"Trippin out Spinning around I'm underground I fell down Yeah I fell down. I'm freaking out, where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now, Can't stop me now, oh oh. I, I'll get by I, I'll survive When the world's crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop me I, I won't cry."

I looked over at the judges, who looked less then pleased, and my eyes widened. Shit. We had to stay in! 

"I found myself in Wonderland Get back on my feet, on the ground Is this real?  
Is this pretend? I'll take a stand until the end I, I'll get b I, I'll surviv When the world's crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop me I, I won't cry."

A few turned back to us. 

"I, I'll get by I, I'll survive When the world's crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop me I, and I won't cry." I finished, trying as hard as I could to finish it well enough to get all of their attention. It worked.

"Safe."

I stumbled off the stage, the others preformed and they called for a food break. Hibiki and I shoved through the crowds toward the food, we were hungry. I stuffed my face with food, Hibiki did the same and when we were satisfied we stopped to find everyone staring at us.

"What?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Going to introduce us to your friend?" Kukai asked. Everyone, but Yaya and Utau, nodded in agreement.

"Guys, this is Hibiki my band partner, Hibiki this is Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase."

"The one you and Yaya.." she trailed off and I gave a stiff nod, "Nice to meet all of you." She smiled, and then we heard the dreaded call to go back to the stage.

I pushed my chair back and pulled Hibiki through the crowd and back up on stage. Final song.

"If I'm a bad person, You don't like me. I guess I'll go, Make my own way. It's a circle, A mean cycle. I can't excite you anymore. Where's your gavel, your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, Well sentence me to another life.."

"**Don't wanna hear your sad songs. I don't wanna feel your pain, When you swear it's all my fault. Cause you know we're not the same. Oh we're not the same, The friends who stuck together. We wrote our names in blood, But I guess you can't accept that the change is good, It's good. You treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir. I guess I'll go. I best be on my way out. Ignorance is your new best friend."**

"This is the best thing that could've happened. Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war. No, it's not a rapture. I'm just a person, but you can't take it, The same tricks that once fooled me. They won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid from your memory. Now I can fend for myself."

"**Don't wanna hear your sad songs. I don't wanna feel your pain, When you swear it's all my fault. Cause you know we're not the same. Oh we're not the same, The friends who stuck together. We wrote our names in blood, But I guess you can't accept that the change is good, It's good. You treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir. I guess I'll go. I best be on my way out. Ignorance is your new best friend."**

"You treat me just like another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir. I guess I'll go. I best be on my way out."

The judges seemed to ponder of it for a while, the looked like they couldn't decide, and waved us off stage. Huh?

-**TBC**

**wow, this turned out to be a long chapter….my eyes…I know there's like…4 songs in here, but even if I took them out its long! **


	10. Down

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! :O**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**There's a POV switch!**

**Okay Hibiki/Hisoka singing=underlined**

**Ikuto is bolded and underlined**

**Amu is italic**

**Just bold is both of whoever is singing.**

**The others wont be described who is singing what.**

**IPOV**

_Night before concert_

Enyo had finally fallen asleep when I had slipped out and headed into Amu's room, now as I stumbled into our room I found her wide awake, in bed with some guy. I grunted and headed into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped in letting the water pound rhythmically on my back.

_Amu…_I thought absent mindedly. Running my fingers through the hair plastered to my forehead, _if you get hurt I'll never forgive myself. _

"It's useless to think about her. She'll never want you. You're mine anyways." I felt Enyo's presence behind me, I shut the water off and stepped out pushing past her, "You're always going to be mine."

"Yeah okay." I replied wrapping a towel around myself and exiting the bathroom. She followed me.

"Ikuto." She purred her arms wrapping around my torso. I sighed and caved in; I had to keep up the act.

_After Amu and Hibiki's forth performance._

I watched as Hisoka and Amu walked off stage, the other four performed, and all of us judges crowded together to decide. I didn't really pay attention. Abbie, Enyo, Eric, Paul, Raven, and Andrea were debating loudly beside me, about who should go through, so far Hibiki and Amu were through, Enyo arguing loudly that it was "by a long shot they should be through."

"What about Jakobie and Donnie? They were pretty good." I threw in, everyone looked ready to argue, and then they shut up and nodded. We were in agreement.

"All bands to the main stage." Enyo barked into the microphone. Everyone filed up on stage.

"Amu, Hibiki, Jakobie, and Donnie. Go home learn two new songs. I'm sorry to the other four, you are not through."

I quickly slipped out of my chair and over to Hisoka, "We'll be on first, okay?"

"I know. Chill." It was strange, knowing he was my brother, but so girly. He reminded me of Nadeshiko or Nagihiko. The Fujisaki's were always an interesting bunch. I slipped back through the crowd and into a limo; it was heading back to Easter.

"Ikuto, can we go down to the hot tub tonight?"

"If you would like." I replied, slumping down in my seat as we pulled up outside. Enyo and I went upstairs into the boss' office.

"Sit." I obey quickly, sprawling out lazily on his couch, Enyo sat in a chair close to his desk, "How close are you?"

"At the end of tomorrow." Enyo replied joyfully, "I know who they are, and I can manipulate everyone into picking them."

"Very good. Ikuto you're quiet today."

"Tired." I replied softly, "need a nap." I stood up, stretched, and walked out quickly, nobody stopped me. But instead of going down stairs I silently listened to their conversation.

"He's becoming, more himself, since that girl, Amu showed up. And Hibiki. Did you find anything out about her?" I snorted softly knowing the answer.

"No I did not. Sorry." Came the reply.

"We'll have to do something about that Amu girl. No-I want something done about her. Send Utau if you must."

"I will." I heard her get up and ran down the hallway to the window.

Yoru and I character changed and I jumped down sprinting across the road and through the park. _Utau better not pull anything._

**APOV**

My nerves were tripling at each moment inside; I couldn't seem to get to sleep. Hibiki noticed. "How about you get up, walk down stairs, walk around the lobby and come back up. Always works for me." She mumbled. I nodded and got up, made my way downstairs and then back upstairs. I was a little more tired but not by much. I grabbed my MP3 and went to sit in the hallway listening to music.

About 20 minutes after I was out there I started to feel sleepy, I couldn't stand up though, I was to tired to move. "Amu, don't you know better then to sleep against a wall?" Ikuto chided as he and Utau helped me to my feel.

They walked me to my bed, Ikuto leaning down to whisper 'be careful' into my ear, and then I fell asleep. The next morning Hibiki shoved me from my bed, forced me to get dressed and was handing me coffee as we walked down the stairs.

"How ya feeling?" she asked as we entered the limo with Donnie and Jakobie.

"I'm okay, couldn't sleep really well last night." She slipped me a piece of paper a short note was scribbled on it.

_I'll be disappearing for a bit, I'm helping Ikuto with a few things. Utau will be helping you with anything you need. Sorry._

As soon as we were out of the car Hibiki disappeared, Utau seemed to materialize at my side with the guardians.

But Ikuto caught my arm and pulled me away, "Ikuto what are you do-." He inturupted my sentence by kissing me passionately.

"I love you Amu." He kissed me again and then sighed, "I _will _see you after the show."

We walked for 20 minutes while I waited for it to be my turn to sing, although I was told Hibiki and I would be first a band was up on stage. A guy with long blonde hair, kind of like Nagihiko's hair, and purple eyes. Was that Hibiki? No, wait, wow.

I found myself staring at the guitarist, he smirked at me and winked. Yup, Hibiki. On stage next to him was Ikuto.

"**Baby are you down down down down down, Down, down, Even if the sky is falling down, Down, down Ooh (ohhh)."**

"**You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go, Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away, So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.**"

"**So baby don't worry, you are my only, You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, You'll be my only, no need to worry, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Even if the sky is falling down,"**

"**Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me, I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway**, **So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away, So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape."**

"So why don't we run away."

"**So baby don't worry, you are my only, You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, You'll be my only, no need to worry, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Even if the sky is falling down.****"**

"Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be, She gets down low for me, Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree, She cold, overfreeze, I got that girl from overseas, Now she my miss America, now can i be her soldier please, I'm fighting for this girl, I'm a battlefield of love, Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above, Don't you ever leave the side of me, Indefinitely, not probably, and honestly im down like the economy, Yeahhhhhh." The way Hibiki sang that sounded just like how you actually hear the song. It was spooky.

"**So baby don't worry, you are my only, You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, You'll be my only, no need to worry, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Baby are you down down down down down, Down, Down, Even if the sky is falling down**."

A round of appluse ripped through the crowd, "Will the next band come up." Hibiki nodded at me, rushed off the stage and by the time I was behind the mike she came on stage picking up her guitar.

"Ohh, yeah!"

"_Once opon a time Two, two, hearts felt the same way, But three, three, three, nights ago You told me you don't know."_

"which way"

"_Which way you're gonna go."_

"ohhhh."

"_Truth ain't easy but please, please, please me It's time you made up your mind_."

"I don't wanna cry, don't wanna be treated like a loser."

"**1,2,3 You're fallin' in love with me I'm falling into your life Your life Faster than the speed of light. And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me! But if we can't be like before Tell me then."**

"_Ohh, what love is for. So fly just fly away And don't think I can't take it Cause you, you, you outta know That if you let me go you'll throw You're gonna throw it all away. Ohhh. Truth ain't easy but please, please, please me It's time you made up your mind."_

__"I don't wanna cry don't wanna be treated like a loser."

"**Everything to keep this love alive. Will we ever Will we ever Will we ever Will we ever Get to five Five. 1,2,3 You're fallin' in love with me I'm falling into your life Your life Faster than the speed of light And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me! But if we can't be like before Tell me then Tell me what love is for 1-2-3 (Tell me now baby.) 1-2-3 1,2,3. You're falling in love with me... 1-2-3."**

As we got off the stage Jakobie and Donnie got up, and began.

"It's never enough to say I'm sorry It's never enough to say I care But I'm caught between what you Wanted from me, and knowing If I give that to ya I might just disappear. Nobody wins when everyone's losing Oh, it's like One step forward and two steps back No matter what I do you're always mad And I can't change your mind, Oh, it's like."

"Trying to turn around on a one way streetI can't give you what you want And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see Maybe we're not meant to be It's never enough to say I love you No, it's never enough to say I try It's hard to believe that's there's No way out for you and me And it seems to be, The story of our life."

"Nobody wins when everyone's losing It's like one step forward and two steps back No matter what I do you're always mad And I can't change your mind, oh It's like trying to turn around on a One way street. I can't give You what you want and it's killing me And I, I'm starting to see That maybe we're not meant to be."

"There's still time to turn this around Should we be building this up Instead of tearing it down But I keep thinking Maybe it's too late. It's like one step forward And two steps back, No matter what I do You're always mad And I, can't change your mind, oh."

"It's like tryin to turn around On a one way street I can't give you what you want And it's killing me and I, I finally see, Baby that we're not meant to be It's like one step forward, And two steps back, No matter what I do You're always mad, And I, Baby I'm sorry to see, Maybe that we're not meant to be."

Ikuto was back on stage, this time Utau was with him.

"**This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know, you know, you know."**

"**That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**."

"**On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know, you know, you know."**

"So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go."

He was off the stage and I was pulled up so quickly I almost forgot what I was singing.

Then it popped in my head as the music started.

"_What do I do with a boy like you. Li-like you. What do I do with you. O-o-ooooOh. What do I do (with a boy like you) What do I do with a boy like you li-like you I know you know. im wrapped around your finger. You're so, you're so beautiful and dangerous_."

"Hot and cold dont you see the light, boy. I could blow your mind, boy. Let me be your new toy. I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it wa-want it, wa-want it I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it g-got it, g-got it."

"_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you. Got me lost, got me hooked now Im so confused. Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand. What to do, what to do with a boy like you. o-o-oooooh." _

"With a boy like you o-o-oooooh With a boy like you. Im gonna win boy, your game is over. Try to play but you're down 10-1. Keep the change ... with cha You wont know what hit cha. You're not fooling anyone. I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it wa-want it, wa-want It I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it g-got it, g-got it."

"_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you. Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused. Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand What to do, what to do with a boy like you. What do I do with a boy like you. Li-like you. What do I do with you. O-o-ooooOh Like you what do I do with a boy like you What do I do with a boy like you Li-like you. What do I do with you. O-o-ooooOh Li-like you what do i do what do i do What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you. Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused. Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand. What to do, what to do with a boy like you."_

I was about to repeat the verse when a loud explosion sounded to my left, I jumped and dropped the microphone. Hibiki jumped in front of me pulling me off of the stage, another explosion sounded, I screamed this time. A second hand latched around me. It was Ikuto, he pulled me into his arms and followed Hibiki through the crowd, behind him were Utau, the guardians, and Raven.

"What is that crazy bitch up to!" Raven yelled.

"She was Amu gone!" Ikuto called back.

"Why!"

"Because I love her, and Enyo doesn't want me to be with anyone but her!" he called back panting as we reached a clearing.

"Dia!" I called.

"Il!" Utau.

"Yoru!" Ikuto.

"Chiyoko, Adir, Tsubasa!" Hibiki.

"Keseki!" Tadase.

"Chieko!"

"Temari!" Nadeshiko-no wait that was Nagihiko- but that was Nadeshiko's chara. What?

"Diachi!" Kukai!

"Kusukusu."

"**Character transform!**"

We were all standing, transformed, in the clearing when Enyo came, completely transformed, and angry.

"Amu Hinamori! Get away from my boyfriend!" I stepped forward.

"He's. Not. Your. Boy. Friend. He's mine." The last words came out in a hiss. She looked startled. But then stepped up.

"No." she snarled, "I will fight you for him."

"He's not yours to fight for." And then a billion x-eggs were behind her.

"Try and keep him while dealing with this." She grinned.

"I think we can take care of them. Lets go." Hibiki demanded of the guardians. They disappeared.

"Look Enyo, I'm _not _fighting you for him. I simply wont. He wants me, not you. Get over it." Ikuto seemed startled by this, but I could see he was smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"I wont back down."

"Yes. You will." Utau said from behind her as her brother and the guardians emerged from the trees, "you're out numbered. Ikuto's hers. I'm the _only _other person that can have him." I had to stifle my chuckle at that comment. Ikuto just looked annoyed and Enyo was confused.

"The stage is reset lets go." Raven called from the other side of the clearing. When we got back the other group was finishing up.

In the end they won the compotation, were signed, and on there way to write and record. Ikuto and I ended up going back to Japan with Hibiki, Utau and the other guardians, and tomorrow I would have to deal with my parents.

**Songs are by(all chapters)**

**Chapter 5- Weird: Anything but Ordinary-Avril Lavigne. **

**Chapter 6-Strange-In my head-Jason Derulo **

**Chapter 7 Dirty Little Secret: Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects**

**Chapter 7 Dirty Little Secret: Crush Crush Crush-Paramore**

**Chapter 9 Are we safe?: What you see- Brittney Spears**

**Chapter 9 Are we safe?: Alice-Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 9 Are we safe?: Liar Liar-NeverShoutNever(I changed like 2 words….)**

**Chapter 9 Are we safe?: Ignorance-Paramore.**

**Chapter 10 Down: Down –Jay Sean & Lil Wayne**

**Chapter 10 Down: 1,2,3 Your in love with me-Nikki Cleary. **

**Chapter 10 Down:Not meant to be-Theory of a deadman.**

**Chapter 10 Down: Far Away-Nickleback**

**Chapter 10 Down: Boy like you-Kesha.**


	11. Your Love Is My Drug

**Pairing: Amuto.**

**Summery: Amu is in her last year of High School and thinking back on everything and everyone that's gone on in her life after Tadase breaks up with her. She remembers Ikuto and how much she missed him when he left. She decides to go looking for him; again. But this time she won't give up. Along the way she finds she not the only one looking for him and makes some new friends, and re-meets some old.**

**Set after the last episode of Shugo Chara Doki. I haven't seen nor will I see Shugo Chara Party.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! :O**

**Some age revisions!**

**Amu: 17(first few chapters)**

**Yaya: 16 **

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Rima: 17**

**Saaya: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Kukai: 18**

**APOV**

I took a deep breath before raising my hand to knock on the door; then pulled it back. _Come on Amu, you can do this. _My hand raised again and knocked quickly on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a soft voice call out, a few seconds later I heard a squeal and the locks unlocked, "AMU!" Ami yelped jumping up and wrapping her arms around me in a tight bear hug.

"Ami! Your hair, it looks so pretty." I smiled running a hand through her pin straight hair.

"Thanks, I borrowed your flat iron, that's okay right?" I smiled, she was still worried about me getting mad over being in my room.

"Of course it is, are mom and dad home?"

"They went to the park, they should be back soon. Come on." She grabbed my arm pulling me into the house, "Where were you? What did you do?"

"I was in Florida, in a singing competition."

"Did you win?"

"I won what I went there for." I replied, "But over all I lost."

"Well tell me all about it."

"Well there were like 20 bands, they randomly got eliminated 'til it was the final 10, then they kept cutting people, I was in the top two with my partner, and I lost. But that's okay."

"Why did you go there?"

"To find Ikuto, I doubt you-." I heard the door open and stopped turning toward the door where my mother and father were. Both stood wide eyed in the door way, jaws open.

"Amu!" my dad said, "my little Amu!" he rushed over and hugged me tight.

"Ow. Dad. I cant breath."

"Good! Where did you go? No, no, I don't care. You're home! And your safe!"

"Amu." My mother finally said, "where have you been?" now _she _sounded angry.

"I-in Florida." I replied, suddenly very glad I didn't bring Ikuto.

"Doing what? Ami go with your father into the kitchen." She sighed, hugged me, and departed into the kitchen.

"Looking for Ikuto, you remember him, right?" she thought for a moment and nodded.

"The boy I found in your room?" I nodded feeling a blush spread across my face, "Why were you looking for him?"

"He was searching for his father, and never came back. I missed him, he said he would eventually. I found someone else who was looking for him and went with-."

"You went with some random stranger! They could have been a serial killer!"

"Mom, it was Utau's old guitarist Hibiki. I was fine. See standing here in one piece." She sighed and nodded.

"Did you find him?"

"I did."

"Invite him to dinner, and this Hibiki girl."

"Erm, mom I should tell you something." She looked up at me, raising and eyebrow, "Hibiki is erm, a boy."

"WHAT!" my dad screamed

"I didn't know…" and I launched into an explanation. He seemed to calm down after awhile, and then my mom spoke.

"Invite them all over to dinner, we're all going out."

"Do you-you don't have to."

"I have the money, and I want to. As a welcome back gift. But do not invite Tadase."

"I wouldn't have." I replied, pulling out my cell and texting Utau to tell everyone the plan.

"Ami, you're coming with your sister and I to the mall. Your father has work to do." My mom grabbed her keys and we all headed out, toward the mall. We shopped and caught up in under an hour and we each had a new dress. My moms a simple black strapless dress, mine a black and grey dress, the top was grey, the skirts black. The top had 3 buttons it fell to my knees. Ami had gotten a purple dress, it was simple and came down to just above her knees.

We got home, changed and were out the door toward a restaurant that I once again couldn't pronounce the name of. When we arrived the whole gang was waiting, Ikuto came and opened the car door for my mother and I, Kukai opened Ami's door, and Hibiki opened my fathers.

We walked in and got seated, my mother and father across from Hibiki and Ikuto, Ami across from me, next to my dad. The other guardians were to my right, Yaya right beside me, Utau was next to my mother.

"So my daughter was with you?" my father asked Hibiki who's eyes widened slightly. Hibiki was wearing a plain purple kimono, her hair was tied up in a neat bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Yes sir, she was."

"What did you two do together?"

"We sang, practiced songs, went shopping and preformed. We also went out to dinner from time to time." It only now occurred to me that though it only seemed like a few days, we'd been gone at least two months.

"Alright." My dad shut up for the rest of the night. My mom, when I slipped off to the bathroom, bombarded Ikuto with questions. As we walked outside Ikuto pulled me aside.

"Tomorrow I was wondering if you would come with me. I have to perform at a festival, I know Hisoka is as well. Would you come?"

"Will I have to perform?"

"Maybe. Its basically a singing request, we sing whatever. English, French, Spanish, or Japanese. As long as we know it. Or we find someone, will you come?"

"Of course." I smiled softly. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in my ear, or so I thought, he softly bit my ear and then my neck before his lips made contact with mine.

"I love you Amu." He murmured.

"I love you, Ikuto." He scooped me up and kissed me deeply.

"Amu!" he set me down with a sigh, "Lets go!"

"See you tomorrow Ikuto." I smiled and ran over to my mom. A song popped into my head, "Your love your love your love, is my drug." I sung to myself as I slipped into the car.

**-Fin!**

**Ami: minus the sleves its her dress: http:/i826(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz188/Northmanfdas/ami(dot)jpg**

**Amu: http:/i826(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz188/Northmanfdas/amu(dot)jpg**


End file.
